Sweet Roxy
|birth_place = Las Vegas, Nevada, United States |resides = Las Vegas, Nevada, United States |names = Sweet Roxy |height = 5 ft 4 in. (1.62 m) |weight = 135 lbs. (61.2 kg) |trainer = Claudia Michaels Robbie V |debut = 2018 |spouse = }} Rosanna Claudette Vendetta '''(born March 28, 2000) is an American professional wrestler currently signed to Omega Wrestling Alliance (OWA), World Wrestling Headquarters (WWH), Lethal Angels of Wrestling (LAW) and Pro Wrestling Nova (PWN) under the ring name '''Sweet Roxy. She is a former OWA Women's Champion, former OWA World Tag Team Champion as part of The Dollhouse, former LAW Tag Team Champion as Sweet Winters, former WWH Asylum Champion and current LAW co-Champion with Roni De Vil. Early Life See also: [[The HiVe|''The HiVe]] Rosanna Vendetta was born in Las Vegas, Nevada, and raised by her parents Robbie V and Claudia Michaels, making her a second-generation wrestler. Her professional training started in 2016 by her mother. Omega Wrestling Alliance As soon as Rosanna turned 18, she signed a contract with Omega Wrestling Alliance, with her Best Friend, Mia Marie Vega. They officially announced that they are forming a Tag Team called "V&V Royale" entering the Tag Team Division. Sweet Roxy lost her debut match against Megan Harper via disqualification and interference by Mia, which led to a heated confrontation between Harper and V&V Royale. A week later, then-OWA Women's Champion HENDRIX was scheduled to a first title defense against Sweet Roxy, in which Sweet Roxy has won, making her officially the OWA Women's Champion in her second match in OWA. V&V Royale continued to reign on Kingdom, as Megan Harper challenges the duo and eventually brings in the returning HENDRIX. The four were granted a tag team match at Game Over (2018), in which if Harper and HENDRIX won, HENDRIX would be granted a rematch for the title. Due to the interference of the suspended Aria Jaxon, V&V Royale lost with HENDRIX pinning Rosanna. After successfully defending the Women's Championship against HENDRIX, Rosanna asked General Manager Viola DeMarco to lift Aria Jaxon's suspension so she could face her next with the title on the line. DeMarco, who was hesitant at first, lifted the suspension and declared that Jaxon would be facing Rosanna at Budokai Tenkaichi. At the event, the lights turned off revealing that Rosanna has set up Jaxon for an ambush bringing in her parents Claudia Michaels (then known as the Heart Break Gal) and Robbie V to attack Jaxon during the match. Later on, Azumi Goto expressed her interest in challenging Rosanna for the Women's Championship. At Boiling Point (2018), Rosanna successfully defended the title against Azumi Goto. A week later at Kingdom, Rosanna was defeated by Tyanna Jupiter. Because of this, Viola DeMarco declared that Tyanna Jupiter will be Rosanna's fourth challenger for the Women's Championship. Tyanna and Rosanna had a heated confrontation in the following weeks leading to their match. At Burning Sky (2018), Rosanna finally lost the Women's Championship. At the first edition of Odyssey, Viola DeMarco announced that Rosanna is not to be granted a rematch due to cheating in her matches. Rosanna then week after week had challenges on the line to defeat. Rosanna won against Belle Hughes and Serenity Scorpio in consecutive weeks but was defeated later on by Eris. Rosanna continued her matches winning against Kiara Robertson. Rosanna, later on, accepted an opportunity by TyAnna Jupiter to fight alongside Odyssey at Civil War (2018) against Strong Style Wrestling at an Elimination Match which was a tribute to Brody Sparks. Rosanna won as co-sole survivor along with TyAnna. After this performance and beating Amora Ferris at Odyssey, Rosanna was finally granted her rematch personally by the Champion. Rosanna faced TyAnna Jupiter at Odyssey X, but lost upon interference by Savannah Sunshine, and later, Rosanna’s new comrades DiVa and Aphrodite Marie, forming "The Dollhouse". The Dollhouse ventured forth to Olympus to challenge for the OWA Bloodline Tag Team Championships, thus making Rosanna the very first OWA competitor to compete in all three brands. Rosanna defeated Maggall, Koji Soo-Don and Tarah Nova in a four-way match leading to their Championship match at Clash of the Titans, but at the event, The Dollhouse was defeated. Lethal Angels of Wrestling (LAW) Rosanna debuted in LAW 6, when she defeated Serenity Scorpio. Shortly after, she formed an alliance with Kayla Winters in response to Damnation's (Hayley Valentine and Roni De Vil) challenge for a match at Caged (2018). In a team effort, Rosanna and Kayla Winters defeated Damnation at Caged. Due to this win and the overall team performance, Rosanna and Winters have named the team "Sweet Winters" and went on to challenge the LAW Tag Team Champions, The Wolfegang Symphony (Bethany Sharpe and Vivina Wolfe) after setting an open challenge for Sin City (2018). At Sin City (2018), Sweet Winters won at Rosanna's hometown, officially naming them the new Champions. Sweet Winters had their first defense at Collision Course against the Sakaraba Sisters. World Wrestling Headquarters (WWH) Rosanna's mother, Heart Break Gal, signed her up for a spot in the roster in WWH, but instead of being a regular competitor, she was checked in the Sanatorium brand where she is tagged as an Asylum Inmate. Rosanna proved herself as an effective competitor by winning her debut match with Tommy MacNamara in a tag team effort against three other teams, and then later on at Bedlam, she won the Newcomer's Gauntlet against Rebecca Lawson, Tommy MacNamara, BxB and Ryder Valentine. Weeks later, in Rosanna's pursuit for the Tag Team Championships, she lost her first match in the tournament as she was partnered with Sarah Frost against Legion. Shortly after, Rosanna visited the rival brand Dystopia and humiliated Orianna Johnson in front of her fans, this led to Orianna Johnson retaliating and issuing an open challenge in which Rosanna responded. Rosanna won against Orianna Johnson in the open challenge match. Later on, Rosanna was named one of the competitors to go against Rebecca Lawson, Mr. Lynch and Hurricane for the Underground Championship at Bedlam II. She nearly won by close call but Rebecca Lawson won by referee's decision. Orianna Johnson attacked and kidnapped Rosanna from the ring and dragged her to a van where she physically and verbally assaulted her. Rosanna was able to recover but because of this instance, Kenji Armstrong, Rosanna's bodyguard and friend, decided to pose as an inmate to protect her from blind attacks. Over the next few weeks, Rosanna had earned herself a spot at the Sanctuary Championship. She was scheduled for a number one contendership match against Chris Matthews, and though Matthews had won the match, Rosanna was still included in the main event of Bedlam III. Rosanna and the then-Champion Gary Black went against each other in a Steel Cage match, in which Rosanna won. At the War of Attrition, Rosanna was one of the last two competitors in the ring, but then she got eliminated by Noah Hanson. A week later at Bedlam III, Rosanna finally captured the WWH Sanctuary Championship defeating Chris Matthews and Gary Black. In-Wrestling: *'Finishing Moves:' **''The Curse of Mikado (Diving Frog Splash) **''The Mafiosa Ambush'' (Running Spike Hurricanrana) **''The Jester Trap'' (Standing Koji Clutch) **''The Starlight'' (Diving European Uppercut) *'Signature Moves:' **Diving Crossbody **Dropkick **''Felina'' (Running Curb Stomp) **Flying Forearm **''Hello Roxy'' (Rolling Thunder) **Jumping DDT **Russian Legsweep **Sidewalk Slam **Springboard Sunset Flip **Standing Moonsault **Swinging Neckbreaker **''The Egomaniac'' (Springboard Cutter) **''The Iron Throne'' (Electric Chair Front Drop) **''The Tramp Stamp'' (Jumping Superkick) **Tornado DDT *'Managers:' **Mia Marie Vega **'Claudia Michaels' **Robbie V **'DiVa' **Hard Candy *'Entrance Music:' **"Bubblegum Bitch" by Marina and The Diamonds (2017-2018) **"Cynics & Critics" by Icon For Hire (While teaming with Mia Marie Vega; 2018) **"Square Hammer" by Ghost (2018) **'"Chemical X" by ContRoVersy' (2019, current) **'Welcome to the Dollhouse by ContRoVersy' (with DiVa, 2018-2019) Championships and Other Accomplishments: *'Omega Wrestling Alliance:' **OWA Women's Championship (1-time) **OWA World Tag Team Championship (1-time, with The Dollhouse) *'Lethal Angels of Wrestling:' **LAW Tag Team Championship (1-time, with Kayla Winters) **LAW Championship (co-held with Roni De Vil) *'World Wrestling Headquarters' **WWH Sanctuary Championship (1-time) **Newcomer of the Year (2018) **Best Women's Wrestler (2019) **Wrestler of the Year (2019) Category:Wrestlers